1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control system for controlling the operation of an air conditioning compressor means as well as to a new method of making such a control system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control system for controlling the operation of an air conditioning compressor means that has a refrigerant high pressure side and a refrigerant low pressure side, the system having a compressor switch means for turning on the compressor means when the compressor switch means is closed, a microprocessor means operatively associated with the compressor switch means and having means to control the opening and closing of the compressor switch means, a thermostat switch means operatively associated with the compressor switch means so as to prevent operation of the compressor means unless the thermostat switch means is closed, a high pressure switch means operatively interconnected to the high pressure side of the compressor means and operatively associated with the compressor switch means, and a low pressure switch means operatively interconnected to the low pressure side of the compressor means and operatively associated with the compressor switch means, the thermostat switch means and the high pressure switch means being arranged to be in series with the compressor switch means across two sides of a power source whereby the thermostat switch means and the high pressure switch means must be in a closed condition thereof when the compressor switch means is in a closed condition before the compressor means can be turned on, the low pressure switch means also being in series with the thermostat switch means and the high pressure switch means so that the low pressure switch means must also be in a closed condition thereof before the compressor means can be turned on.